


Impression

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Impression

As a child, Snape had always given the impression that he was a bit strange. Incredibly intelligent but socially awkward. 

At Hogwarts, his reputation preceded him. Known from the start as the boy into the Dark Arts, it was no surprise that he lived up to his reputation. Especially once he had nothing left to lose. 

Now, as a professor, he had the opportunity to make a first impression yet again and he planned to make the most of it. 

After he was sure he had every student's undivided attention, Snape began to speak, the power of his own words encouraging him.

_I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death._


End file.
